A Night to never forget
by Spyrorocks389
Summary: When Hugo has a surprise for Shimmer, he gets a surprise he never expected from the Life Skylander Mabu.


**Ok, so, during this fanfiction, you will be able play a song at a certain point. The song is "When can I see you again" by Owl City.**

"Come on, Hugo! What's the surprise?!"

"You'll see, you'll see."

"I can't see, Hugo. At least, not without my glasses."

"That's the whole point."

Shimmer sighed, and rolled her eyes. Hugo had insisted that he had a surprise for her, and, so she couldn't see it ahead of time, he took off her glasses. She let Hugo guide her through the woods. Shimmer looked around her. Everything was blurred together. Shimmer glanced down at Hugo.

"Are we there yet?" She asked. Hugo nodded.

"Yep. You can put your glasses back on now." He told her. Shimmer slipped her glasses on. When she looked around, she gasped. In front of her, there was a lush clearing, dotted with fireflies.

 **Ok, play Owl City...now!**

"Hugo, this...this is amazing!" She shouted, looking around. Hugo nodded.

"I had the Skylanders set it up. I thought you'd like it." He said. Shimmer turned around and hugged him.

"Hugo, I don't just like it, I love it!" She squealed. Hugo smiled.

"It gets better!" He said. He ran off, and Shimmer followed.

/

When Hugo stopped running, Shimmmer smiled at what she saw. In this patch of the clearing, there was a pond. Hugo sat down on a log nearby.

"This is so neat!" She told him. Hugo smiled.

"Go on, have fun!" He shouted. Shimmer smiled, ran up to a vine, swung on it, and went soaring.

"Woooooooo-hoooooooo!" She shouted, before landing in the pond with a _splash!_ Shimmer was underwater for a few minutes before surfacing. She swam over to Hugo. The Mabu historian smiled.

"So, how's the water?" He asked. Shimmer gave him a wiry smile.

"How about you find out?!" She asked, right before she grabbed Hugo, and yanking him into the water. Hugo surfaced a few seconds later, and splashed her. Shimmer squealed, and splashed him back. This soon turned into a full-out splash fight. After a few moments, they swam around together, and did a little underwater dance, where they spun, twirled each other, and held each other. After this, they clambered out of the pond, and dried off. Shimmer looked over at him.

"Any other surprises in store?" She asked. Hugo smiled, before running off.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" He shouted behind to her. Shimmer sprinted after him.

/

When Shimmer found Hugo again, he was sitting on a cliff edge, smiling. She sat down next to him. The Life Skylander was smiling.

"So, what's the surprise?" She asked. Hugo didn't answer. He was looking at her nose.

"There's a firefly on your nose. It's kinda cute." He replied. Shimmer crossed her eyes, seeing the glowing creature. It took off, and Shimmer relaxed. The she looked at her friend.

"So, about my surprise..." She said, trailing off. Hugo blinked, then nodded.

"Oh! Almost forgot! Well, let's get it started." He said. He then waved his arms around.

/

Down below the cliff, Jet-Vac was looking up. Then he turned to Sunburn.

"Hugo gave the signal!" He shouted. Sunburn nodded, and blew fire on some fuses.

/

Shimmer looked up. Just then, a blast of purple shot up overhead, followed by a blast of gold, and a blast of green. Shimmer gasped as the show continued. Hugo smiled softly.

"I knew you'd like it." He said. As the show continued, Shimmer snuggled close to Hugo. Hugo blushed.

"This is really nice. The show is nice." She said. Hugo smiled shyly.

"Well-well at first, I-I thought you wouldn't like it, and-and I had my doubts..." He stuttered, before Shimmer leaned in, under the fireworks, and kissed him on the cheek. Hugo blushed softly. After the fireworks show ended, Shimmer got up.

"Well, I had fun. Thanks!" She shouted, before walking back to her dorm. Hugo felt the spot where she kissed him, and smiled.

 **And...stop now!**

As soon as Hugo walked into the academy, he slumped on to the floor, a goofy grin plastered on his face. Flynn, who had been standing there at the time, kneeled down to Hugo's level.

"Hugo? Hey buddy, you ok?" He asked. Not getting a reply, Flynn waved his paw in front of the Mabu. "Hello? Skylands to Hugo? Are you ok?" Hugo looked at Flynn, smiling.

"Shimmer..." He babbled, before giggling. Flynn got up, and scratched his head.

"Honestly, Hugo. Sometimes I just don't get what makes you like this."


End file.
